1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of material film peeling, more particularly, relates to a film peeling apparatus and a film peeling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process for producing liquid crystal display products, it is necessary to use a great deal of optical film material, for example, a diffusing film, a reflecting film or a polarization film, to produce components such as a light guide plate, a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display apparatus. As the above optical film material may be damaged easily, release films (or protective films) composed of PE (polyethylene) or PET (polyethylene terephthalate) need to be adhered to upper and lower surfaces of the optical film material before the optical film material is used and the release films must be peeled from the surfaces of the optical film material as an original film when it is used.
In the conventional peeling technology, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the original film 11 adhered with the release film 10 moves in a direction for peeling the film (X direction) and is adhered to a sticky tape 13 during the movement. When the original film 11 adhered with the release film 10 moves to a peeling location, the moving angle of the tape 13 changes suddenly (upwards in Y direction) and the release film 10 is separated from the original film 11 moving in the direction for peeling the film due to the adhesive force from the tape 13 to achieve peeling. However, as the tape 13 has the adhesive force, the release film 10 adhered to the tape 13 may be contaminated and the release film 10 will have a crease or scratch if it is torn from the tape 13 by manual such that the release film 10 will not be used repeatedly. Thus, the release film 10 has a low chance of being reused and the producing costs become high.